Warriors
by PJ-and-the-Olympians-fan
Summary: My friend Kayla made this...it's not done but it really is a good start and she's awesome..so please R&R for her! It's not actually a PJ ff. sorry.


This fic is totally made up!

Disclaimer: This story is my friend's, Kayla,creation. I am putting it on ff for constructive critisism(sorry for sp)...no flamers! Kayla's an awesome writer and we are co-working a PJ story coming soon!

Warriors

1: Battle

Taking a deep breath, I force the doors that will forever seal my fate open. Three people will go into the arena, but only one will come out… alive that is. My name is Spade. I am twelve years old and so are my other competitors that I have been shielded from my entire life. When a child is born, they are taken to these things called facilities to train in solitude for this one event when they turn twelve. Battle.

I don't know what happens when someone kills his or her two opponents, but I shouldn't even worry about that. I have never been a good fighter. I will die first. I will die. My life is going to end.

As all of these thoughts swarm through my head, I have taken my position behind the glass that will shatter to signify the start. I close my eyes. This is it.

The glass explodes in my face. I am positive that I am bleeding. I see two other piles of shattered glass across the room. I analyze the others. One of them is a completely strength built guy. He will most likely win. The other is a tiny guy who will probably die quickly- he looks terrified. I think I actually might have a chance against them. The big one is slow. I saw him move.

I am fast and stealthy. I dart into the shadows so that when the mist clears nobody will see me- except the observers. They see everything. I hear a scream. It is from the small boy. The big one must have found him. My heart is pounding when the screaming is cut off.

"Where are you?" I hear a deep voice say in a singsong voice with a deep accent. I wish that someone would just kill him before he finds me. I try to make my breathing silent as deliberate footsteps sound. They stop and I hear a grunt.

I can't take it. I peek out of my hiding place. The boy is on the floor. Baffled, I walk over to him and lean down.

I can hear him breathing. This startles me. I jump back and hit the wall. Then I realize that this is my chance. I make my way back over to him. Then something really unexpected happened. The weak looking kid jumped out.

I stifled a yelp. "Aren't you dead?" I shrieked. He laughed and shook his head. Then he starts coming towards me.

"I wanted him to think that so I could take him by surprise, sweetie. Now. You want to help me finish the job or what?" he told me. I freeze. He was asking me to help him?

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me a hand. I need to kill him?" he says in an impatient voice. I nod and follow him back to the big dude's body. He is dripping in blood and knocked out cold. "Here," he murmurs and passes me a dagger. "Do you want to do it?" he asks. I purse my lips and nod again. I raise the dagger above my head and gather my strength. The boy nods, urging my to get on with it. Then I force the knife into the boy's chest and he stops breathing all together.

"How did you get this knife?" I ask. We are not allowed any weapons. He grins.

"Let's just say I'm special." I frown and ponder that for a moment. Then I give up.

I sigh. "So what happens now?" I whisper. He chuckles and turns to face me.

"I'd really like to know your name. I'm Ingle. Oh, and I'm not going to kill you," he says with another laugh.

"I'm spade, but if you're not killing me how are we getting out of here?" I ask.

Ingle grins. "Let's just say that you're special, too," he mutters and looks at the camera on the wall for the observers. Then he nods. "We're getting out of this dump right about… now!"

A man and a woman walk in through a mechanical door that I hadn't noticed. "Excellent job to both of you!" the woman starts. "We have made an unusual exception in your battle. Both Spade and Ingle shall live." Then man just nods.

"Why?" I ask, but they both ignore me. I only half care though. I am alive. I'm not dead.


End file.
